The Brotherhood Of Kylar
= "The Brotherhood Of Kylar took Inspiration from The Brotherhood Of Nod" = The Brotherhood Of Kylar was the main Army of Kylar for over 2,000 Years. They began as a reward of 6,000 men for Kylar after he won the Arena Battle's in 15 A.D. They were Originally really good in sword combat compared to a WolvesLandian. They started to weaken in compression when Guns were invented for the first 100 years. Then in 2073, Kylar started Creating a Clone Army, The Clones were all named K.Y.L.E. (Knight of Your Leader's Empire). When the Clones came around the Brotherhood of Kylar became a less important army but still was used and consisted of Conscripts and Citizens who Joined and plenty of other people. The Clone Army was officially known as The KyleLandian Military Force. Training is rough and long, but everyone is forced to complete it. Every soldier has to serve for seven years at least. They are sometimes confused with Kyle The Destroyer's Brotherhood "The Brotherhood Of Destruction". History In the beginning, Around 15 A.D. Kylar would gain his own roman legion of 6,000 men for his victory as a gladiator. Kylar's men would be attacked by a group of multiple "savages" with blue markings and wolf attire. Kylar then received a couple more legions to combat these savage warrior. Eventually, Kylar and his legions would fight a large battle against the Wolf Warriors and their leader. Kylar would dual the savage leader and right before Kylar would finish off his opponent, he would disappear. Seven years after the Battle, Kylar would return on a rainy day. Everyone who laid their eyes upon him would stare with puzzlement. He would eventually look into a puddle and notice that his eyes glowed a Purple. Kylar was stunned when he discovered this and when he looked up he would become even more shocked. When he looked up he saw a man who looked exactly like him. Except his eyes glowed with a bright green glow. The clone walked straight toward Kylar extended his hand and gave Kylar a green crystal and told him to never let it out of his sight. On September 21st, 30 A.D. Kylar would be stabbed to death in the street by a stranger. Except Kylar would wake up moments later surrounded by many concerned and confused civilians. He was alive in a pool of his own blood without a scratch. Kylar would quickly be claimed to be a higher being by those who saw him rise from death. A cult would be built around him and it would grow larger by word of mouth. Eventually, Kylar would reunite with his old legionnaires who previously thought him to be dead over a decade ago. Kylar's army was finally a reasonable size and he would set up camps and outpost all over the land. Kylar would continue to grow his numbers into the tens of thousands. Over 450 years later, In the year 489 A.D., Kylar would officially gain god status by his followers. In their eyes, Kylar seemed to be all-powerful and undying. Because of this, the Holy Kingdom of Kylar would be formed and Kylar's followers would reach hundreds of thousands around this time. The Holy Kingdom of Kylar would remain relatively small throughout the next thousand years, especially when compared to major powers of this time period. Eventually, the Holy Kingdom would fall and Kylar would go into hiding until the mid-19th century. The world Kylar reemerged into was much different than the one he fled from. New Empire's had grown and many new parts of the world had been discovered. Kylar slowly began to grow his numbers from the unfortunate and weak-minded. Kylar was impressed with the new weapon known as the musket, a handheld weapon capable of killing an enemy hundreds of feet away. Except Muskets were highly inaccurate and slow to load compared to the ranged weapons of his day. The only plus to them was the fact that they required little training to use and therefore could be deployed with larger groups of infantry. Kylar believed that Bows and Crossbows were still superior at this time. He believed this because they were more accurate and cloth uniforms were worn by soldiers in this time period. After the number of Kylar's followers grew to a reasonably large amount, he would name his cult the Brotherhood of Kylar. 'Old' Inventories ' 'Roman (15 A.D - 38 A.D) Kingdom War [[Kingdom of Kylar (Dark War)|'Dark War']] Emergence War World War 1 World War 2 [[Brotherhood of Kylar (WW3)|'World War 3']] Main Inventory During KL Infantry * Conscript * Militant * Militia * Gas Mask Trooper * Shield Trooper * Fanatic * Scout * Pilots * Brotherhood Assault Soldier * ParaTrooper * Shock Trooper * Heavy Soldier * Rocket Soldier * Sniper * Mortar Team * Recon Team * Cyber Trooper * Medic * Engineer * Assassin * Spy * Officer * Zealot * Titanium Super Soldier BOK Militant.png|Militant KL Fanatic.jpg|Fanatic Zealot Of Kylar.jpg|Zealot Of Kylar Droids * Light Droid * Medium Droid * Heavy Droid * Security Droid * Shield Droid Vehicles * Recon Bike * Attack Bike * Recon Buggy * Light Armored Personnel Carrier * Armored Personnel Carrier * Heavy APC * Anti-Air Tank * Light Tank * Medium Tank * Heavy Tank * Destroyer Tank * Chain Tank * Flame Tank * Stealth Tank * ATCV V1 (TANK MODE) * ATCV V2 (HOVER TANK MODE) * Droid Transport Scout Bike.jpg|Recon Bike Attack Bike.jpg|Attack Bike APC.jpg|Armored Personnel Carrier 20257732 808222749359219 536423562 o.jpg|Anti-Air Tank 19021578 779899468858214 1710090266 n.jpg|Chain Tank 21441274 834609100053917 573574459 o.jpg|Flame Tank Destroyer Tank.png|Destroyer Tank KLE Stealth Tank.png|Stealth Tank Mechs * Light Mechs * Medium Mechs * Heavy Mechs * Juggernaut * TRI-Walker * Sea Floor Walker * Assault Walker * Artillery Walker * AT-APC V1 * AT-APC V2 KLE Tri-Walker.png|Tri-Walker Assault Walker.jpg|Assault Walker 16359102 701900789991416 2113456150 n.jpg|AT-APC V1 17328142 727895454058616 989557424 n.jpg|AT-APC V2 Air * Gunship * Dropship * Light Fighter * Medium Fighter * Heavy Fighter * ATCV V1 (Jet Mode) * ATCV V2 (Jet Mode) * Light Bomber * Medium Bomber * Heavy Bomber * Light Troop Transport Ship * Medium Transport Ship * Heavy Transport Ship * Invasion Plane KLE Dropship.png|Dropship Sea * Scout Boat * Patrol Boat * ATCV V1 (Boat Mode) * Invasion Class Landing Craft * Destroyer Ship * BattleShip * Air Craft Carrier * Submarine * Missile Submarine * Kamikaze Submarine Space Ships * Fighter * Bomber * Interceptor * Vulture-Class Cargo Ship * Rhino-Class Cargo Ship * Apocalypse Ship ProtoType * Apocalypse Ship V1 * Apocalypse Ship V2 * Apocalypse Ship V3 * Slicer-Class Attack Ship 17199059 722344554613706 284448155 n.jpg|Apocalypse Ship Prototype 15135584 662138350634327 1416668374 n.jpg|Apocalypse Ship V1 Apocalypse V2.png|Apocalypse Ship V2 17160215 722339157947579 1671700824 n.jpg|Apocalypse Ship V3 Space Station * KL SSL Space Station * Kylar's Battle Station * Kylar's Fist 15175551 662143823967113 630862736 n.png|SSL Space Station Kylars Battlestation.png|Kylar's Battlestation 16683475 708110062703822 902783169 n.png|Kylar's Fist Category:Roleplay Category:Factions Category:Kylelandian Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Milky Way Coalition